


Little Black Book

by AlliKyttn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliKyttn/pseuds/AlliKyttn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione finds a Little Black Book in the common room...*random crack*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Book

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I seek to make money from the fandom...
> 
> Notes: This is just a random idea I had a few hours ago ;)

 

She had to admit, curiosity was getting the better of her. It had been sitting on the side table when she came down to the common room for a little peace and quiet. There was no name inside the cover, nor any other distinguishing marks. She had checked.

It was probably harmless...someone's planner or something. The concept of a 'Little Black Book' was not really something that would be common knowledge in the wizarding world, and she certainly wouldn't think to find one in a school of all places.

Although...it _was_ a boarding school...and it was obviously a _muggle_ notebook.

When she placed it back on the side-table, it was a little too close to the edge and fell open on the carpet.

Oh yes, curiosity certainly _did_ get the better of her when her name jumped out at her. She quickly sat forward on the comfortable lounging chair and picked up the book, her eyes flying wide as she started reading... 

* * *

Name: DM

Kink: Virgins

Notes: Only 5 vials of pre-made 5th year polyjuice left. Stop using HG's hair. I think she and VK went a little further than she mentioned... 

* * *

Name: LM

Kink: Incest

Notes: Nick a few more hair's from DMs rooms during next week's session. 

* * *

Name: NM

Kink: Incest, D/S, threesome

Notes: What IS it with this lot?? Get more DM and LM hair. Talk to SS re: more polyjuice and threesome – he likes his arse paddled.

 

* * *

Name: PP

Kink: Threesome

Notes: Might have to borrow NT again to help out here. If she's busy, I might just let the twins have a turn for real... 

* * *

Name: MB

Kink: Detention with SS.

Notes: It's too bad they both like to be on the receiving end...oh well. 

* * *

Name: SS

Kink: BDSM with Master Sirius.

Notes: Busman's holiday, but why the hell not? He keeps me in polyjuice! 

* * *

Name: MF

Kink: Shower punishment scene after he's beaten at Quidditch.

Notes: Merlin, I wish he would visit more! 

* * *

Name: OW

Kink: BJ in the showers after Quidditch

Notes: I love Quidditch! 

* * *

Name: LV

Kink: HP chained to a graveyard.

Notes: I'll not say a word of this...if only he knew! 

* * *

Name: NL

Kink: LL and tentacles vines.

Notes: Always a challenge! LL's been looking at me strangely. I wonder if she knows? Might be an opportunity for some matchmaking! 

* * *

**New requests**  

* * *

Name: LL

Kink: Voyeurism

Notes: Just maybe... 

* * *

Name: GG & VC

Kink: Food

Notes: Just...no!! This is so very wrong, even for me. I have standards! Who the fuck gave them my name anyways? 

* * *

Name: ST

Kink: SS in pink lace.

Notes: See GG & VC above! I need a fucking bath! All-seeing eye, my arse! 

* * *

Name: AD

Kink: LV on his knees and chained up in his office.

Notes: This explains a lot, but no hair for polyjuice. Okay, that's an excuse! No. 

* * *

Name: BL

Kink: LV and receiving crucio.

Notes: No hair for polyjuice – another source? I really want to do this one!! Talk to SS re: using body hair in polyjuice. 

* * *

Name: FW

Kink: Twincest

Notes: Sneak into the 7th year dorms to nick some hair. 

* * *

Name: GW

Kink: Twincest

Notes: Fucking, really? Have a go at them both at least once then leave them a note – matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match!! 

* * *

Name: SB

Kink: SS all tied up and nowhere to go!

Notes: I wonder if he likes BDSM? 

* * *

Name: NT

Kink: Beastiality

Notes: OMFG, NT!! I know what you're trying to do! How the fuck am I supposed to get werewolf hair?? 

* * *

“Oh, there it is!” she heard as the book was plucked from her fingertips.

“I was just looking for the owner!” came her hurried excuse before anything more was said.

Her boyfriend was standing over her, grinning. “It's okay, Hermione. What you doing down here anyway? It's a bit early to be studying for O.W.Ls, isn't it?”

She glared at him. “It's never to early to be studying for your O.W.Ls, Ron! But no, I'm studying for my N.E.W.Ts, if you must know.”

Ron rolled his eyes at her, holding the little notebook in his hands. “Uhh...well, I'd better take this back upstairs,” he said, trying to get away as quickly as possible before she started on him about his study habits.

“Wait, Ron,” she called to him when he reached the stairs leading up to the dorms. “That's not _your_ book, is it?”

“This?” he turned back, waving the notebook. She nodded from her seat. “Nah, it's Harry's. He's been driving us all _mad_ upstairs tearing the place apart looking for it. Made us promise not to look inside if we found it. Hey, did you manage to see what he wrote? I figure it must be good if he's so hot over it!”

Hermione looked uncomfortable at that. “So you're not going to read it on your way up to the dorms?”

Ron shook his head. “Nah, I promised, didn't I. But you didn't!”

She sent him a nervous smile and told him the truth, “It's just some notes about what he gets up to while he's at Hogwarts.”

Hermione was just glad that he was no longer using her hair in polyjuice and they would never... _ever_...have to speak of this...

The End

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone with the urge, you can now vote on the top 3 of these 'scenes' you want to see written at FF.Net lol  
> http://www.fanfiction.net/u/4747107/


End file.
